This invention relates generally to a drill guide apparatus and its use, and more specifically to a drill guide apparatus which clamps a workpiece and centers the drill guide above the workpiece.
A machinist, cabinet maker, or other craftsman is often faced with a necessity for drilling a hole through the center of a workpiece such as a dowel, pipe, tube, or the like. The craftsman has the dual problem of holding the workpiece and properly guiding the drill bit to properly center the hole and to direct the angle of the hole in the workpiece.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drill guide apparatus which securely holds the workpiece and simultaneously positions the drill guide in a centered position over the workpiece to direct both the positioning and the angle of a drill bit.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method for holding a workpiece and drilling a centered hole therein.